Anakin and Padme Why I cant live without you
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: Padme realizes just how much she needs Anakin.
1. Chapter 1: I want children

"Anakin." Padme whispered.

Their lips were an inch apart, and Padme knew she wanted only one person. Anakin.

"Yes?" He asked his heart racing in his chest

She didn't answer she could feel her own heart beating to the point of explosion. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips opening under his. He cupped her face in his mechanical hand and began to kiss her deeply. She let out a light moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin felt his heart speed up. Lightly he moved his hand from cupping her face to her breast. Running his thumb across her nipple. She whimpered his name and wrapped her legs around his lower back allowing him to insert himself into her. She felt him entering slowly, strait up to the hilt. She entwined her fingers in his hair and moaned again. He pulled himself out of her just as she was at her climax and winked. She whimpered, he slowly slid his tongue from her mouth, down her neck, across her breast, to her stomach and then to her clit. She gave out a squeak of surprise which subsided into a moan. He slowly brought his tongue down a bit lower to her entrance. He slid his tongue deeply inside and listened to her moan again. Anakin disliked touching her with his mechanical hand and she knew that but softly she took his hand and put it on her stomach. His heart sped up and he slowly slid his hand up to her breasts again, he pinched her nipple lightly and played with it. She let out another moan her back arching to his touch.

"Annie" She whispered.

Anakin paused and looked up at her, surprised at the nickname but softly he pulled her back onto his lap.

'Yes my love?" He replied after a moment or two.

She looked at him decisively before starting to sheepishly trace a pattern across his chest. "I was thinking…"

"About?"

She kept her eyes down at his chest. Then replied softly. "Maybe I do want children."

Just a week ago they had been talking about a child. However Padme had said NEVER would she want a child for the reason that then they couldn't love each other WHENEVER they want. But she now realized how much she wanted one. He had frowned when she said no and looked a bit put out but then quickly changed his look of disappointment to a smile when she looked at him, he had then said that it was alright. And that a child wasn't very important to him.

He smiled at her his eyes sparkling. "What made you say that love?"

She kept looking down sheepishly. "Because… I was thinking about it…"

"And?" He asked now looking down at his own chest and following the soft trace of her fingers.

"And… I feel like if anything children will bring us closer… and… and…" She stopped talking and continued to trace shapes.

"And?" He repeated again.

"Obi said you were leaving!" She was crying now.

Anakin looked at her in surprise. He lifted her head and kissed her. "No, he just thinks I'm going on that mission. And I'm sure he wont let me off it. So I suppose getting you pregnant would give me a good excuse to stay with you…" He kissed her again, and looked thoughtful.

She pressed her palm flat against his chest. "You promise?"

"I swear on my life."

She paused and then whispered. "No Annie. Swear on MY life."

He shivered and thought for ten minutes furiously. Finally he replied. "I swear on your life."

She smiled at him and kissed him. He lightly pushed her back onto the bed, and to her surprise he took his Mechanical hand and inserted it into her. She moaned and knotted her hands through his hair once again. His lips found hers his fingers still moving lightly. She loved it, it wasn't cold or painful like Annie had worried before. No it was warm, and light. It was part of Anakin to her. Because to her it was his hand. There was only one thing she didn't like about it. That was that he had to get hurt to retrieve this hand. He kissed her deeply and removed his hand suddenly realizing which hand he was doing that with. She gave a whimper and looked at his surprised face. But to make-up for what he had done he inserted himself in her once again. This time deeper then before he kneeled on all fours and she wrapped her legs around his lower back, and her arms around his neck. Then she pulled herself up so the bed was an unneeded object. She moaned again and removed one arm from his neck then ran her it down his chest. He smiled and began kissing her deeper and deeper with each moment. She pushed against him, his thrusts getting harder each time.

"Annie" She moaned again feeling her climax beginning.

Anakin could feel his climax coming as well. And in moments Padme felt him explode inside of her. Her body shook with his and he began kissing her again, this time furiously. Her eyes widened in surprise at the need and passion in his kiss.

Anakin lay with his arm behind her head, watching her sleep. His mechanical hand not touching her. He hated it. With the arm she laid on he played with her hair. She moaned his name and snuggled into his chest in her sleep. His heart sped up and he couldn't help but wrap both arms around her and beginning to trace light shapes and patterns on her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer. Soon Anakin himself was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

Anakin felt Padme stir, her eyes flickered open slowly. She looked up at him and their lips met. Padme was surprised that he was allowing his mechanical hand to touch her. She closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into his chest. He chuckled and continued tracing patterns across her back. Padme pulled herself closer and attempted to hide more in his chest. After about an hour of laying there she realized that she was hungry and so was Anakin.

She made breakfast despite Anakins many protests and offers. He moped and picked at his food unhappy that she made it.

"Annie calm down!" Padme finally replied to his whimpering

"I could have done it." Anakin whined.

"I can do it love." She promised.

He pouted again and tiredly she scooted her chair right next to his her lips finding his. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. Annie loved her cooking its just that he wanted to surprise her with breakfast. He'd do something else later on then for her.

Anakin led Padme through a rose garden. To a gazebo on the other side. There was soft romantic music playing and a bouquet of roses in a vase on the table. Her favorite meal was made and piping hot on a plate. He pulled out a chair for her and waited for her to sit, then out of practically NO WHERE he pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to her. She took them from him gratefully and smiled.

"Annie it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you my love."

She blushed and the pale moonlight illuminated every sparkle in her eyes and every tinge of glow in her skin. Anakin poured some wine and took in what she was wearing. Her dress was Black, and had a strap that wrapped around one shoulder and revealed the other. She had a lacy sleeve going down her right arm its pattern was roses. He was wearing a black tux with for Anakin was very unusual and odd to him. After they ate they danced for a little but before long Anakin had gotten down on one knee his eyes sparkling and politely and calmly he whispered.

"Padme, You've brought me so much joy, will you marry me?"

Padme felt tears sliding down her face she looked at him hopefully before replying "Of course my love."

He slid a pure diamond ring on her finger that he had went through quite a bit of trouble for since he made it himself. He knew that now she was his. Forever. He stood up and she threw her arms around him their lips meeting again. Once more he knew how much she loved him, and this time he didn't think about how Obi was going to kill him.


End file.
